Never Alone
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Sequel to "Baby of Mine". Irvine goes into more detail about how Trenton came into their lives. "But no matter what Selphie and I will be at his side, guiding him the whole way..."


I quietly watch the two children play happily in the grass with their cowboy and Indian costumes on. Since the day we put those things on them, they won't take them off for anything. Selphie can't help but take pictures of them all the time. But no matter how happy we try to be, we can still see the hard life ahead of one of them…our little Trenton.

Yes, Trenton is the same little one that is the son of Rinoa and Seifer. But before I go into why he's now with us…let me explain a little more about his life thus far……

Trenton Heartilly-Almasy…a lovechild of the a-for mentioned people. It all happened one night at one of Selphie's famous parties. Rinoa has a little too much to drink. Rinoa's never been the brightest crayon in the box, so she didn't know quite when to stop drinking. Seifer has always been a heavy drinker. So getting as wasted as he did that night wasn't a surprise to any of us…but what did surprise us is how he drug Squall right down along with him. The two had become close friends, putting aside their life long rivalry. On this particular night, Seifer continued to get Squall drinks, making our famed commander act completely off his high horse. He said things he would never say in his life time. We all watched in horror as Squall fell flat on his face. Seifer kneeled down to his level and they both laughed in a drunken fit.

"Seifer, I don't think I can get up…my head is killing me and I don't feel so good man…"

"I hear ya…but dude, you are so wasted…more than me."

"Rinoa…where is she?"

"Passed out at the bar…You want me to bring her over here?"

"Nah…just take her back to my room. I'll be there in a while. I just need to gather myself up…"

Squall fell back to the floor in a drunken heap. Seifer laughed for a little bit before walking over to Rinoa's slumped form leaning on the bar. He gently picked her up and carried her to Squall's room. And the rest I do not know. Only hearsay. The details don't matter anyhow…Trenton is the only thing that matters now.

I knew one day that Selphie's babysitting volunteering would get the best of her. Every spare moment, she had Trenton with her. And even I got in on it. The little guy and I got along great. It's sad to think how he came to be with us.

It was a dreary, dark, rainy day outside when Rinoa showed up, soaking wet with Trenton in her arms.

"Squall…Seifer…fighting. So scared…"

She was so frightened that all her thoughts were scattered.

"I can't believe those two." Selphie huffed.

"One day they'll see what they're doing to each other and little Trenton. Only then will they stop." I explained to Selphie.

"What they need is to be shown the harsh reality of their reactions. A slap in the face…"

We let Rinoa sleep on our couch and Trenton used the crib for our little one that was on the way.

I woke early in the morning to the sound of Trenton screaming.

"Rinoa?"

I wandered out to the living room to see why she wasn't tending to him. When I got there I found her, lying on the floor next to the crib, cold, pale, and void of breathing. I fell to my knees next to her and tried to find a pulse, but there was none. The empty pill bottle on the table near her answered all my questions.

"Dear Hyne…no. Why'd you have to go and do this? Trenton needs you…"

Selphie had heard the same crying that I had and followed out not long after me. She shrieked at the sight of the silent and still Rinoa.

"Oh hyne no!!! Please don't be dead!"

"Selphie, it's too late. There's nothing we can do for her."

I pulled Selphie into my arms and held her close as she cried.

"See what the guys did to her! Now Trenton doesn't have a mother…"

The news was more devastating to my circle of friends than I ever expected. Zell bawled like a little kid when he heard. Quistis cried as well. Squall was heartbroken, much like Seifer was. Reality had slapped them in the face finally. A wife and a mother were dead. Rinoa's smiling face would never be seen again. Squall reverted back to his old ways and then some. He became very anti-social and withdrawn. He would hide in his room all the time and never spoke a word. Seifer was so upset over Rinoa's death, he decided that he had to leave. Of course Selphie had something to say about this.

"Seifer! Where in the world do you think you're going?!"

"I have to go. It hurts too much to stay. Every time I look into Trenton's eyes, I see Rinoa look right back at me. I can't help but feel that I am responsible for her death. I'll never be a good enough father to Trenton. He deserves better…he always has. Take good care of him."

Seifer walked off with out looking back.

And that's how Trenton came to be with us.

"Trenton Scott Kinneas, how many times have I told you not to put sand in your sister's hair?" Selphie scolded the little boy.

"Sowee momma. But Carowine (Caroline) did it first."

"I did not momma! It was Twenton!"

Selphie sighed loudly and shook her head at the little kids.

"Trenton, Caroline…do as your mother says. It's nap time anyhow. So come inside." I said.

I shooed the kids inside the house and to their shared bedroom.

"Daddy?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Sing me a song."

"Yeah! Sing a song daddy." Trenton exclaimed.

"I suppose I could. Come here you two."

I held the two kids in my lap and started to sing.

_"Lay your head, down to bed_

_And let your slumber sweep your cares away._

_In your dreams, chase moonbeams_

_All the way across the Milky Way."_

It was like a scene being replayed from my memories. The two yawned great big like and snuggled closer to my chest. I gently brushed the hair from their eyes and held them tighter.

_"And as you rest, in the nest_

_That we made for you._

_We'll caress and keep you blessed_

_Never alone for the whole night through."_

Selphie walked into the room and helped me finish the short song as we tucked each of them in.

_"Go to sleep, don't you weep._

_Tomorrow's gonna be, _

_A brand new day."_

I can't help but wonder what's in store for Trenton in the future. He's already been through so much…But no matter what Selphie and I will be at his side, guiding him the whole way. Cause…

_"Tomorrow's gonna be, _

_A brand new day…"_

Author's Note: I still don't think this story is done, that is why I have started another story in Trenton's saga. In the next one he'll be much older though. It's not a song fic though. The next story will take on a much more serious tone. Trenton will have to deal with his pain filled past with Caroline by his side.


End file.
